In a 10G-EPON (10 Gigabit Ethernet Passive Optical Network) which is a next generation system of optical access systems such as FTTx (Fiber To The x) system or the like, a receiver part of Optical Line Terminal (OLT) in a station building needs to receive burst mode signals with various strengths sent from a plurality of homes. Therefore, a TIA (Trans-Impedance Amplifier) configuring the receiver part of the OLT is required to have high speed responsiveness to the burst mode signals. Furthermore, since a photo detector of the receiver part of the OLT is required to have high receiver sensitivity, an APD (Avalanche PhotoDiode) is used as such a photo detector, for instance. Conventionally, there is a TIA including a control circuit to keep an average of outputs from a TIA to be constant (see Japanese Patent No. 3284506, for example). In such a TIA including the control circuit, a circuit such as a low-pass filter configured by a resistor and a capacitor is used.